


Remember Us

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Alex goes to a training seminar, she comes back to a braver Winn and total heartbreak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Maya! 
> 
> This is my first post! Probably going to post a lot of Supergirl ffs

“Ma’am would you like something to drink?”

  
A glass of wine couldn’t hurt, “Yes, wine please.” Alex had been through two months of training without alcohol. The training took longer than expected with an uprising of alien gangs all throughout the east coast. She was so excited to get home to Maggie, Kara, J’onn, she missed the city.

  
Three hours later and she arrived at National City airport. She didn’t tell anyone she was coming back. She wanted to surprise Maggie when she got home. First, she had to run by the DEO to check on Winn, J’onn, and Kara.

  
Alex walked in the DEO, Tippets walked by her and stopped, “Y-you’re back…” He walked away with his head down. Alex shook it off and went to find Winn. She walked down the steps to the control center, tripping on the last step. She was slightly tipsy.

  
Winn was sleeping at his computer. He had a cut on his cheek and his bruising around his jaw. She poked his head, “Hey Winn, wake up.”  
He jolted up and grabbed Alex’s hand into a grip, he looked at her, “Oh my God Alex…I-I didn’t realize you were back. You need to go…” He pushed her away shoving her towards the exit.

  
Alex flipped him in front of her, “Stop! Winn what the hell is going on! Where’s Kara?”

  
“Right here…” Kara sulked over, “Alex we need to talk…” She reached out for Alex.

  
“Kara what happened!” Alex pulled away.

  
Winn put his hand on her shoulder, “Alex walk with me…”

  
Winn and Alex walked around the DEO. He talked about his training and the take downs he had. Then he started talking about the new arrival of alien gangs smuggling toxins that kill humans but give the effects of acid to aliens. How he fixated on trying to take them down, how he trained for hours on end to try and beat Kara in the Green Room. He stayed up for hours trying to find their warehouse where they made the product. Finally, after weeks they found their hideout. It was a warehouse just outside of National City by the ports. The DEO teamed up the NCPD with Winn was a squad leader for the mission. Nobody was there they checked all the rooms…almost all of them. Winn didn’t clear the last room. He thought it was fine, there was just shelving upon shelving, but a strangler stayed behind. He shoved a crate off a shelf right above Winn. Before Winn knew it, there was a shout and two hands shoving him forward onto the cement. Maggie had followed him while he was checking the rooms to make sure he was safe…she kept him safe. Winn saw Maggie under the broken boards and straw. The crate had broken on the lower shelves but it still wasn’t enough. They rushed her into the med bay, she had coded before they ruled her head injury severe. She was in a coma for two weeks before she woke up. Alex stopped walking. She looked at Winn, her eyes brimming with tears, “Where…” It was almost a whisper.

  
“Where what?” Winn stopped with her.

“Where the hell is she!” She pinned him to the wall.

A voice came from around the corner, “Shut the hell…Agent so you’re a part of this secret black ops agency. And here I thought you were worried.” Maggie was dressed in a DEO uniform, “Whatever I’m leaving anyways, thanks for the clothes Schott.”

  
“Maggie, wha-what happened?” Alex could feel a tear roll down her cheek.

  
“Was in a coma, got stuck here, got a job offer, and now I’m leaving. Out of your hair for good.” Maggie adjusted herself, “What’s wrong with you.”

  
Alex wiped her face, “Nothing I’m fine…”

  
“Hm, okay. Whatever. Later Danvers.” Maggie shoulder checked Alex on her way out but was stopped by another agent.

  
“You’re supposed to be on your way home! Not going back in the field!”

  
“Get out of my way! My parents are in Canada! Been there ever since I graduated college!” She shoved the agent out of her way waving her hands goodbye. Kara came around the corner glaring at Maggie.

  
Once she turned her head down the hall she stopped and ran, “Alex…Oh my God.” She hugged her but Alex was still trying to process what had just happened, “Alex?” Alex pushed Kara away and walked out. She had just lost Maggie, she was still here, but she was gone.

 

* * *

 

 Three months.

  
Three months is what it took for Alex’s life to finally hit rock bottom.

  
Three months and Alex lost the love of her life.

  
Three months and she lost her job.

  
Three months and she hadn’t left her house.

  
And by the end of the third month all that pain got worse. Alex was drinking in her apartment. Alone. She blared music. She was drinking from a bottle of fireball she found in her cupboard. Her apartment looked like an alcoholic hurricane blew through after a week in Florida during spring break. Cups, glasses, bottles, clothes, broken frames and furniture. She stumbled around the apartment screaming Journey lyrics. Her hands waved in the air and walked to the kitchen before she stepped on broken glass, “Shit!” She waddled into the bathroom. Blood followed behind her. She grabbed a pair of tweezers and picked the glass out of her feet. She didn’t bother bandaging her feet. For a minute, she sat there and let the blood drip from her feet to the floor until she someone knock over something in her living room.  
She stumbled into her living room to find Maggie picking up glasses and bottles, “I must be shit faced to see Detective Maggie Sawyer. I don’t know why you came here but this is my apartment, not a damn crime scene! So, get the hell out!” She threw the bottle of fireball at the wall.

  
“Alex…”  
There was a whoosh and Kara appeared in her suit, “Maggie you need to go…” Her voice was barely a whisper. She walked towards Maggie slowly pushing her out.

  
“Wait!” Kara kept pushing her out the door, “You cheat at pool!”

  
Alex laughed, “Sure…like you would know…”

  
Maggie snuck around Kara, “Yeah you do! You bite your bottom lip and arch your back and claim you’re stretching. You love to tease me about my height when though I’m not that much shorter than you! You hate when Kara bugs you about the frat boy Mon-El cause then it bugs me! And I know you have a scar on the side of your rip cage from a bar fight!”

  
Alex’s face went slack. She fell to the floor crying, “How? When?” She covered her face with her hands.

  
Maggie reached down and hugged Alex, “Cause I couldn’t forget you…Alex…I love you…I can’t forget you…I won’t ever forget you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank the lord, but go follow my twitter @florallemur_


End file.
